


The good the bad and the dirty

by orphan_account



Series: Fall out vampires [7]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Bottom Patrick, M/M, Vampire Turning, Vampires, everyone is vampires, joe and andy are hunters, patrick is Brendon's prey, pete goes mental, smut?, vampires bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SMUT!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT!!!!!!

The humans back arched as brendon thrusted into that spot, nails digging into his back and sweet moans escaping their full lips.

Brendon could hear their heart beating, blood pumping through their veins. His mouth watered. He wanted the bite.

He found the human not so long ago stumbling out of a pub, scent of alcohol and arousal coming off of them in large waves. Brendon wanted the human.

Brendon sped up his thrusts and the human moaned louder, their head went back and Brendon's fangs extended, ready for the bite.

The vampires thrusts sped up and the human came with a loud moan, pleasure increasing when brendon finally sunk his fangs into the soft skin of the human,

Their fingers wrapped in Brendon's hair as he drank deeply, he felt a pang of guilt in his chest and pulled away too soon.

Fuck.

The human slumped back, passed out.  
Heart slowing down and venom making it's way through their blood.

"Shit. Pete is going to kill me" he cursed quickly getting dressed and covering the humans naked body.

He sat at the end of the bed and put his hands on his head.

The one responsible for turning patrick stump.


	2. Chapter 2

To say pete was pissed was not the case. He was surprisingly calm which shocked brendon quite a lot he didn't expect pete to just shrug and go oh well. He expected a full on lecture about being irresponsible and no blood for a week .

Well, that was until he asked brendon who he turned. It went downhill from there.

One look at an unconscious patrick and pete anger grew. Brendon didn't get why but then realised that patrick was petes best friend who the elder vampire sworn to protect. 

Brendon felt like a fucking idiot for not realising. He was too consumed in his blood lust and the scent of patrick that he didn't even realise what he was doing until it was too late.


End file.
